The Night on Haunted Hill
by LMN
Summary: Part 3 up!!! The Gundam crew gets trapped in a Haunted, and murderous, house. Please R&R!!!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Forward: I wrote this a long time ago....I'm not even sure I'll finish it....I just was sifting through my hard dive and found it and, since I had at one time put a lot of work into it, decided to post it up. Hope you like. It's sort of a crossover between GW and House on Haunted Hill, neither of which I own so don't sue. Anyway...R&R and please enjoy!!

****

The Night on Haunted Hill

(It will haunt them forever.) 

(the survivors anyway....)

by M

The full moon hung above in the star speckled sky, casting it's light to the earth beneath it. It was his only source of light. The great lights from the city now seemed like a tiny glow in the distance and his car's headlights had been broken. The land around him was completely barren, except for the few dead trees that leaned over the road menacingly as he drove by. He did not seen to care or notice, however, for his mind was to busy pondering the puzzle that lay before him.

"_Why there?"_ he thought as he continued to drive, _"What on earth was she thinking?"_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a carefully folded piece of paper. Unfolding it, he once again read the note he had received several days earlier.

__

You are invited to the birthday 

party of Reelena Peacecraft on the house on Haunted Hill

Test your bravery and stay the night.

Hope you can come!

"Releena hates scary places." he said to himself, "What could possibly convince her to have her party there? It makes no sense."

He continued to drive until the shape of a dark, ominous house atop a cliff overlooking the ocean appeared on the horizon.

_"I'll find out soon enough."_ he thought as he neared the tall structure.

As he parked his car and walked up to the front door of the ominous house, Heero Yui found himself swallowing as he held up his hand to knock on the dark structure that loomed before him.

__

Clang! Clang!

The sound of someone's knocking echoed through the interior of the mansion

"I'm not getting it."

"You get it."

"But, I got it last time!"

"So?"

"Woman, you get it."

"Why you!"

"Get it! Get it!"

"I'm not!!"

"Fine. I'll get it."

The door opened to reveal Heero, clad in his green tank top and a pair of jeans. In his hands he held a bouquet of beautiful, red roses.

"Hello, Heero." Sally greeted him cheerfully as she let the boy in then closed the large door him.

Heero looked around at the sight that lay before him. There was a large ballroom in which he could see WuFei, Duo, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Noin, Zechs, Lady Une, and Treize (Yes, I brought him back. More people to kill.) seated around a large table. A strange, if not creepy, stained glass picture covered most of the ceiling and there was a bar and a desk off to the side.

"Well, I see that everyone seems to be here." Heero observed, "Except for the birthday girl."

"Leave it to her to be late to her own party." Catharine shuddered, "I hope she appreciates me coming. Anyone else's party and I wouldn't be here. I've heard the stories about this place."

"Yes, it used to be a mental hospital until it was burned down by the doctor who ran it. He was brilliant but like his patients, insane. Everyone died in that fire, I believe." Quatre stated.

"How would you know so much about this place?" WuFei asked the blond Arabic.

"I read up about it after finding out about the house from the locals." Quatre replied, " And I learned enough to make me _seriously _consider not coming here, Releena's birthday or not."

Everyone looked around, nervously.

"I learned a little about this house too" Duo said, "After learning that the party would be here, I got in touch with the guy who owned it. Between his insane babbling that the house was alive and going to kill us, I managed to find out most of the floor plans for this old place. It's just your basic everyday house on the top floors but the lower levels are almost like a labyrinth ."

"Well, I'm sure glad that I don't have to go downstairs." Catherine said.

"It sounds exciting to me." Dorothy exclaimed, holding up a hand-held video camera, "I could get some interesting photage with my camcorder."

"Why did you bring that, Dorothy?" Treize asked.

"To video the party, of course." She replied, "I want to catch the look on Releena's face when she sees that we all got here befo-" 

She was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open. Everyone turned toward the noise to see a young girl with blond hair standing in the doorway, a suitcase under each arm and an angry look upon her face.

"I hope you people are satisfied! What on earth were you thinking when you chose this place?! You know I hate scary places!" Releena shouted to her surprised "guests" as she slammed the door behind her with a loud 'bang!' and stomped into the ballroom.

"Ummm..._what_ are you talking about?" Quatre asked.

"Oh, nothing, just this!!" Releena yelled into Quatre's face before shoving a piece of paper into his hands.

"Hm.... lets see this." Quatre said as he opened the paper and began to read out loud.

__

Releena,

In honor of your birthday, your friends would

like to throw you a grand birthday party in the house atop

Haunted Hill. Please attend.

"Who sent this?" Quatre asked the other party guests.

"Not me."

"Nope."

"Why would I want to come here?"

"Um..hm."

"It was not I."

"Said the fly."

"Duo!"

_Slap!_

"Ow....."

"Don't look at me."

"I didn't."

"Well, I know that I did not sent it. I got this invitation that I assumed came from _you_, Releena." Quatre told the ex-world queen while taking out his invitation.

"I got one of those too." Sally added, pulling out her invitation.

"So did I." Heero stated, taking out his.

Soon, everyone had shown his or her invitation. It was perfectly clear that everyone had received a letter to come to the house, but from whom was still a mystery.

"This is to confusing!" Releena whined, " Whats going on here?!"

Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of crashing glass. The room erupted with screams of fright as the stained glass ceiling fell down upon the frightened group.

"What in the hell?!" WuFei screamed, dodging a large piece of glass that landed not to far away from him, "That was _way _too close."

"Look out!!!!" Duo yelled at Releena, before running over and knocking her to the floor, right before a huge piece of the stained glass art landed right where she had been standing. 

At last, everything calmed down. The group pulled themselves up and brushed the dust and glass off their clothes.

"I wonder what could have done that." Noin wondered, "Something like that does not just fall down for no reason."

"Maybe the house _is_ alive." Duo smirked.

"Don't say that, Duo"

"This is just _way_ too creepy for my taste." Catharine said as she got up from the red, velvet chair she had fallen into during the ordeal, "I'm leaving if you don't mind."

She hurriedly walked toward the door. Suddenly, a loud clanking sound could be heard. The glow from the outside lights began to fade as huge, metal plates as well as bars began to seal off all the doors and windows.

"Damn!!!! What now?!" Treize yelled as all the exits became blocked.

"It's the lock-down." Quatre stated, a hint of worry in his voice, "That crazy doctor used it to seal off this place before. Thats why everyone died in that fire so long ago. There was no way out."

"Great. Just great." Heero muttered.

"I'm scared." Releena whined, grabbing Heero's arm, "Hold me, Heero!"

"Get off me."

The noise abruptly stopped as the final plate slid into place.

"Ummmmm, I going to got to the bathroom." Duo told everyone before leaving the room. Everyone else watched the braided boy's retreating figure down the hall.

"O-kay....."

"I read an article about this house in one of the tabloids. It said that this house was haunted by all the spirits of those who had died. I didn't believe it at first, but now I'm not so sure." Quatre said to the others.

"What about what Duo said? How the owner of the house said this place was alive and going to kill us?" Zechs asked. 

"This is just scary. If it's true we may not make it out of here alive." Lady Une whispered.

"We're all going to die!!" Catherine wailed.

"Somebody get me out of here."

"Somebody get me a drink." WuFei groaned as he sat at the bar.

Little did he or anyone else know, but behind the bar and out of sight, an unknown force levitated a wine glass above the air, then carefully poured WuFei a glass of vodka.

"Hildie, damn you!" Duo cursed under his breath.

When finding out about the party here Duo had indeed gone to see the house's owner. But not to just find out about the house. He also needed permission to set up some 'thrills' for his fellow guests. So, he and Hildie had arranged for some funhouse type experiences for Releena and the others. It had been the two of them who had caused the stained glass ceiling to collapse, but what was with the lock-down? He never arranged for that. Hildie was going to get it. He almost had a heart attack.

Turning down one hallway and up another, Duo reached the small, secluded room which he and Hildie had established as their 'command center'. 

"What was that all about?!" Duo asked irritantly to Hildie, as he pushed the door open and stepped inside. He was not prepared for the horrific sight that laid before him.

"Oh gods......."

On the floor, amidst all the broken monitors and short-circuited control panels, lay Hildie's still body. She lay on her back, a look of pure terror and agony on her now lifeless face. Her stomach had been ripped open, and her body was surrounded by an ocean of blood and intestines. It was difficult to tell what exactly had done this to her, a human, or an animal.

Duo, turning pale, then a slight shade of green, started to back away from the door, though never taking his gaze away from his girlfriend's dead form.

_"What happened here?" _he said to himself, _"Who did this?! Oh my gods. Hildie......NO!!"_

*Creak..*

Duo turned, just in tome to see the door, the only exit to the suddenly too secluded room, close behind him. And just before the last light from the hall disappeared as the door closed shut, Duo saw the dark outline of someone or something, and Duo knew that he was not alone.

"Well, Pagan said he would pick me up in the mourning, so we just have to wait until he gets here." Releena said, "He can get these panels open from the outside, I bet."

"If we survive that long, anyway." Sally snorted.

"Nothing that bad has happened." Releena responded.

"Yet." Heero said.

"I'm scared. The house is going to get us! It's alive!!" Catherine wailed.

"It is _not _alive Cathy." Trowa reassured his sister, "Calm down, everything will be alr-"

"Gggahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" WuFei screamed from the bar.

Everyone turned, and saw what WuFei was screaming about. Above the bar, a glass of vodka floated before the terrified WuFei, seeming to be levitated by some sort of unknown force.

"What the hell!?" Treize gasped.

"I need to get _this _on tape!" Dorothy exclaimed, happily, recording the supernatural phenomenon.

"I'm going to take this as a sign." the Chinese Gundam pilot muttered as he grabbed the floating glass and drank it down in one shot.

"Another please." he requested to the invisible bartender.

While everyone looked on in amazement, the glass disappeared behind the bar and came back up with another drink for WuFei.

"Wo-wo-woah!" Catherine stammered.

"Well," Zechs said, "There's something you don't see everyday."

"See," Releena beamed, a look of triumph on her face, "The house isn't doing anything bad to us."

Everyone else just stared at her.

"AAAuuuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What on earth was _that_!?" Noin asked.

"It sounded like Duo." Quatre said, slightly alarmed, "And it came from that direction!"

He pointed down the hall the Deathscythe's pilot had gone down earlier.

"Let's go!" Heero called out before running to the sound of the scream, the others on his heels, except for WuFei, who was still at the bar.

"Another, please." he asked his new ghostly friend when the others were out of sight. This time, however, the spirit did not comply.

"Oh shoot. Oh shoot! Oh SHOOT!!" Duo screamed as he blindly dodged his unknown assailant in the darkness, "I'm Shinigami dammit!!! This should _not_ be happening!!"

He could hear the clanging of the knife, or whatever the thing in the room with him was thrusting in his direction, as it missed him and hit the various equipment around the chamber.

"Oh shoot! Oh shooooooooooooooo-!!" Duo yelped before slipping on something slick and falling to the floor. He groped around for a handhold, but all his hand hit was some sort of slick, warm sticky liquid. 

"Aww man!" he moaned, realizing what he had just fallen into, Hildie's blood.

He tried to pull himself up, but found he was stuck to the floor. No matter how hard he tried, the blood held him like glue to the ground. 

Suddenly, there was a searing pain in his left shoulder. He felt like his shoulder was on fire.

"AAAuuuuuuuugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed in agony, before falling over, face first into the puddle of blood. There he found himself stuck in an even more uncomfortable position and unable to breathe.

_"Great. Just great."_ he thought, _"My shoulders on fire, I'm in a pitch black room with a crazed psycho, and I'm about to set a new record for the stupidest drowning in all of history. Who ever heard of drowning in a puddle anyway? This is so _Uncool_! Give me suffocating on OZ's lunar base any day...."_

"I think it came from in here." Quatre shouted to the others, indicating a door, "But it's locked! Heero, give me a hand, will ya?"

"Sure." the other boy responded as he and Quatre managed to pull the door open.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Releena shrieked when she saw what was inside.

Hildie lay in the middle of the floor, surrounded by blood and gore, obviously dead. Duo was beside her, a long, sharp dagger in his left shoulder and his body face first in the puddle, pinned down by the blood, which seemed to have taken on a rubbery form, struggling to get up. His mouth and nose were covered by the strange substance and he seamed to be suffocating. 

The most shocking sight of all, though, was a strange being in a long , dark robe who stood over the pair. It turned to stare at the newcomers. As far as Releena could tell, it had no face. The cloak seemed to be suspended by an invisible person. The strange figure turned again, and disappeared.

"I should have gotten that on tape!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Ummm. Ummmmm!!!" Duo moaned from the floor.

"Oh, Duo!" Sally said, "Hold on! Does anyone have a knife?"

"I do." Catherine answered, "Here."

She handed one of her circus act knives to Sally who ripped the wad of blood from Duo's mouth then cut him off the floor. She then pulled the dagger out of the pilot's back. 

"Ow! You won't believe what happened and, oh gods! Hildie!" Duo shouted as he stooped back down next to his partner.

"I really don't think I need to tell you that she's dead, Duo." Heero told his friend.

"Heero! Don't b so insensitive!" Releena scolded, hitting her 'boyfriend' upside the head.

"Don't worry about it Releena." Duo said, "I'm fine, but we need to get out of here. I need to tell you what happened. You won't believe it!"

"Ok, Duo. Tell us on the way back to the ballroom, ok? We need to fix up that shoulder." Releena told the braided boy as they headed out of the room, which now reeked of death.

"So, _you_ were responsible for that escapade with the stained glass? How do we know this is not another joke?" Lady Une asked.

"Do you think I would do that to Hldie?" Duo asked, slightly angry the thought would even be implied.

"Well, no."

"I can tell you this, though. This house is out to get us. I suggest that we get out of here as soon as we can." Duo told the others.

"I _told _you that the house was alive, Trowa." Catherine said to her brother.

The pilot of the Heavyarms just stared at his sister, then turned away, not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to follow WuFei's example and get a drink." Sally said, rushing ahead of the group toward the ballroom.

"Anyway, did you see that thing that attacked me?" Duo asked Releena.

"Not really. It was covered by a black robe and as soon as we opened the door, it vanished into thin air." she answered.

"There must be a more logical explanation for this." Treize stated, "I mean, ghosts can't be real. It's just not possible."

"Oh they are, and you should know that, unless you have been unconscious the entire evening." Noin said, "It's hard to believe, but-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a woman screamed from down the hall.

"It's Sally!" Zechs exclaimed.

"Oh gods..."

"Boy, now _I_ need a drink." Treize sighed.

Everyone raced toward the source of the screams, afraid of what they might find this time.

"EEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Sally repeated over and over again.

"Sally! SALLY!!!!!" she remotely heard the others shout to her as she continued to scream at the scene in front of her.

She saw Heero emerge from the hallway and run up to her, the others not too far behind.

"Sally, whats-" he stopped short when he too caught sight of the source of her terrified shouts.

Releena ran up to the pair, "Heero whats- Oh gods....."

By the bar, lay the body of WuFei. His lifeless form was slumped over the bar, a broken vodka bottle jutted out of his back, blood and vodka formed a pool under him.

"Now I _really_ need something to drink." Treize said walking over to the bar and, avoiding WuFei's body, pulled out a few glasses and a couple bottles of wine and some scotch, "Blast it! I think WuFei had the last of the vodka."

Everyone else just stared.

"We need to get out of here." Quatre said, pacing the room, "Duo, is there a phone in the house?"

"Down the hall, second door to the right, but I don't think you'll get it to do anything. Ghosts have a way with phone chords, they can short-circuit them when they don't want their prey to call for help."

"We need to try."

With that, the blond teenager left the room and headed down the hall in hope of calling for assistance.

"Hey Duo? This lock-down thing, is there any way to get it to reverse itself?" Treize asked.

"Maybe downstairs, I think I know where to go. Can't guarantee anything though."

"Well, as Quatre said, 'we need to try'. Let's go."

"I'm coming with you." Sally stated, getting up.

"Fine, we're safer in numbers." Duo agreed, "Come on."

The three left the ballroom and headed for the stairs leading to the basement, and whatever terrors lurked there.

"I need a drink." Noin said, getting up and grabbing an entire bottle of wine, "Anyone else want some?"

"Sure, what the heck? Pour me a glass." Une called from across the room.

"We should try to find another way out of here too." Releena suggested.

"Good idea." Catherine agreed, "I don't want to be here any longer then I have too. Come on Trowa, give us a hand."

The next thing Trowa knew, he was being grabbed by the collar of his blue turtleneck and being dragged along to one of the sealed windows.

"Heero! You help too!" Releena called.

"Fine." the perfect soldier replied as he got up from his seat and walked over to help the girls. After all, he knew that if he didn't agree to help he would most likely be dragged across the room like Trowa anyway....

"Good luck!" Noin called in slurred speech as she placed the end of the now half-empty wine bottle in her mouth and took a big , long swig.

Zechs looked at his second in command, a look of worry on his face, "Noin...I think you should stop now......"

"Why? If I have to die, I'm not going sober." she responded, and with that, took a huge gulp from the bottle, "Good......"

"Ok, now I know you should stop. Give me that!!"

Zechs lunged at Noin, trying to get the bottle out of her grip. Pretty soon, the two friends (and maybe something more ^_^) were locked in mortal combat on the ballroom floor.

With all that was happening, nobody noticed that Dorothy had disappeared.

"The entrance to the basement is just at the end of this hallway." Duo told his companions.

They passed several doors as they continued. Everything seemed to be going smoothly until, quite suddenly, Duo stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong, Duo?" Sally asked her companion.

"In the hall, that door, that room. You know, the one I told Quatre to go to in order to find a phone."

"Yes?"

"It's not here. I know that there was a room here, but there isn't."

"I hope that your sense of direction is better down there then it is now." Treize said, "I don't want to be lost down there because you can't tell left from right."

"Hey! Don't insult Shinigami!! I _know_ there was a room here!"

"It's ok, Duo." Sally told him, "We can look for it later."

"Fine, lets go."

The three continued down the dark, eerie hallway. 

"muuuum! muuummmmmppphhh!" came a small, muffled voice from the other side of the wall where the group had been standing only a few short minutes before. The others continued on, however, unable to hear it.

"Releena, this was _your_ idea!! Give us a hand!" Catherine called out to her friend.

She, Heero and Trowa were standing next to a window, attempting to pry it open with a long, metal bar they had found behind the bar. Even with Heero's superhuman strength, though, they were unable to get the metal plate sealing the window to move up any more then a few centimeters.

"Bu-but I'm the Queen of the World." she whined, "And this is my best party dress."

"Ex-Queen of the World in case you have forgotten." Catherine snapped back, "Now give us a hand!! Dammit! If you're too worried about your freaking dress to help us out then just bend over, stick your head between your knees and kiss your royal butt good-bye! I'm getting out of here, with or without your help!!"

She pulled out her knives from her circus act and held them up. Everyone, including Heero, instinctively backed away.

"Sis?" Trowa asked, walking toward his sister, "Maybe you need a rest, ok?"

"No!!! We need to get out of here!"

"No, you need a rest, come on. Please, Cathy."

Catherine started trembling and her knives clattered to the floor.

"I-I'm sorry, Trowa" she stammered, "You too, Releena. I'm just so, so scared"

She collapsed into Trowa's arms, letting her brother hold her as she cried.

"W-we need to get out." she sobbed.

"I know, sis. I know."

At the end of the hall stood a large, dark door. It seemed dark. Darker then before, when he didn't know that he would have to go down there. Then it had seemed like a normal door. Now it seemed like a portal into terror. A dark aura seemed to surround it, and for one of the few times in his life, Duo was actually afraid. To think he could face death, destruction, and the horrors of war without as much as flinching, and yet be scared of something like this. A simple door. In a haunted house......but that was no excuse!! Why would he be scared?

"Well," he swallowed, "Here we go."

Duo opened the door, revealing a concrete staircase leading down into darkness, the unknown. Sure he kinda knew his way around but, he had never been down there, and did not know what would be down there with him.

"Um, Duo?" Sally asked her braided companion.

"Yeah."

"Are we going down."

"Oh! Sure."

He slowly placed his foot on the first step. Then, like a child taking his first steps, placed his other foot down on the next. This slow process continued until, all too soon, he reached the bottom of the staircase, Sally and Treize behind him. Duo groped around in the darkness for a light switch.

"Here it is." he said, thankfully, as light illuminated the room.

"Gaaahhhhh!!" he heard Sally shout from his left.

The room was filled with bodies and skeletons of humans. In glass cases, almost as if they were on display. In an adjoining room was what looked like some sort of torture chamber.

"What a sick person."

Why would he be scared? The answer was clear to him now. In battle, he had known his enemy, what they were thinking. What these psycho ghosts were doing was making no sense. In battles ,the enemy was, more or less, sane and he knew their limits. In the battles, he had an idea of what was going on. In the battles, he had control of his situation, knew what to do. In battles, he could bail out whenever he wanted to. Boy, did he wish this was a battle, because bailing out was all he wanted to do.

"Oh, my!" Dorothy exclaimed.

When the others were not looking, Dorothy had snuck out of the ballroom to get some cool shots of the lower levels by herself. She now found herself in the room full of bodies and skeletons. Slowly, she outlined the room, getting photage of everything, not wanting to miss a single detail of this amazing experience. After making sure that she had not missed anything, Dorothy headed into the next room.

"Thats strange. I'm sorry guys. That was where the map said the abort switch was. I could have sworn that it was there." Duo apologized.

"You did swear." Treize stated, matter of factly, "Several times if I do recall."

"Shut up."

__

crash!1 crumble!!!! 

"What the heck?!"

The ceiling above the group caved in in front of them, blocking their way back upstairs.

"Ok, calm." Sally said, "Duo, is there another way to get back to the main room with the steps leading back up?"

"There is, but not from here as far as I recall." 

"Damn!!!"

"Lets look for one anyway." Treize suggested, "It's about all we can do."

"Fine."

They doubled back, trying to find a way of escape. After a short while they came to a fork in their path, and hall leading left, the other going right.

Duo thought he heard a faint buzzing sound, it seemed to be getting closer and closer.

"Duo! Hey, Duo!!" Sally yelled, shaking her companion, "Which way should we go?"

"Hmmm......"

The buzzing got louder.

"Hey guys, I think I hear a buzzing from down there." Duo said, pointing down the left corridor, "Do you here it?"

"Let's see."

They all turned their heads down to the left hall. The buzzing continued to become louder and louder until suddenly, it was...........right behind him?

Duo slowly turned in the direction of the right hallway to be greeted by a strange man. He had a evil, crazed smile on his face. Scalpels and knives glinted from underneath his long, white lab coat and in his hands was the source of the buzzing noise, a large, nasty looking chainsaw.

"Hello, Mr. Maxwell. The doctor is in the house. Heh Heh Heh."

"Ummmm, guys? I-I think we sh-should go that way.' he said, pointing down the left hall.

The others nodded, then, with Duo at their heels, bolted down the corridor, the crazed doctor right behind them.

to be continued......


	2. Default Chapter Title

Forward: I can't save everyone that you ppl want me to save and still keep to my basic storyline. I can save Quatre (only for you, L, my friend), but that's it. Everyone but him, Heero, Releena (as tempting as it is to kill her...) and Catherine are going to die. I would ruin the story if half the characters survive (in my opinion anyway).That's how it's been planned since this summer. Planed. I actually talked to my friends and we came up with ways for all the characters to die. Sorry. Please, don't kill me. Please? *big, watery anime eyes* Please? I have a life ahead of me! Also, I don't own anything in this fic so don't sue me, or kill me. ^^ Please? Really, I don't take death threats that well. (I go all spazzy, not a pretty sight...^^;;;)

****

The Night on Haunted Hill

Part 2

"Oh gods! Oh gods!! Oh, GODS!!!!!!" Duo screamed, bounding down the narrow hallway. The grinding sound of the chainsaw right behind him, and gaining.

They twisted back and forth down one hallway after the other, not entirely sure where they were going and at that moment, not caring.

At the end of one of the stone hallways, they saw light. They burst thorough the small door all at once and found themselves in the skeleton filled room they had been exploring earlier.

"How did we get here?" Treize asked, "I thought you said there wasn't another way out."

"Well, I don't know." Duo said. He once again heard the buzzing chainsaw behind him, "And right now I don't care!! Let's go!!" he shouted, pushing his two companions up the steps and through the door, back into the house. He slammed the door behind him, the noise echoing throughout the chamber.

"Duo? Guys? Was that you?" Dorothy asked, stepping into the main display room. She glanced around, wondering why she had heard voices screaming before. And what was that buzzing? It was somewhat annoying.

It grew steadily louder, "Duo? Is that you?" she asked, peeking down the hallway where the sound was originating from.

The next thing she knew she was staring at the insane doctor. He laughed eerily, saliva dripping from the edges of his mouth, as he raised the chainsaw in the blonde's direction menacingly.

The camera, still on, was vibrating in Dorothy's quivering hands as she let out a blood curdling scream, which was abruptly silenced.

The high-pitched scream rang loud and clear down the hall.

"What was _that_?" Sally asked, turning and looking back at the door their small group had just run through.

"I'm not sure. It sounded like someone's down there." Treize said.

"_Was_ down there." Duo corrected, "We'll check later. Right now, I want to get away from there."

He lead the two down the hall, back to the main room where they had left everyone. Halfway down the dimly lit passage they came upon a door that they didn't recognize.

"Hey." Duo gasped, "Taking note of their location. This was that door we couldn't find before. The one I told Quatre to go in since he wanted to call out."

"Are you sure?" Sally asked, "You looked everywhere for it before. Are you sure it isn't just some other door you overlooked?"

"I don't think so.....I mean-" Duo was cut off when a crashing noise sounded from down the hall. All three heads turned and saw the door to the basement splintered off it's hinges and the psychotic doctor who had been pursuing them earlier standing there, crazy as ever. 

Blood dripped down from his humming chain saw and even Duo, the God of Death, found himself shrinking back in disgust.

"Look who's back." Sally said, no humor whatsoever in her voice.

"I suggest we run again." Treize said.

"Heh heh Heh!!!" the doctor chose that time to make his move. With inhuman like speed he barreled towards them, waving the saw right and left.

The three just stared for a moment as he got closer and closer, preparing to hack them into pieces.

Finally, Duo broke out of his terrified trance and grabbed the knob of the door next to them. Praying it was unlocked, which it was, he yanked in open and ran inside, Sally and Treize in tow.

He slammed it behind him and bolted it shut. Not taking any time to check his surroundings, he immediately started piling furniture and anything else he could find in front of the door to keep the madman form getting in.

Outside, the doctor pounded at the door, causing the furniture that Duo had stacked up to quiver and quake from the impacts.

The trio shrank back against the far side of the wall, not even Heero was strong enough to do that.

After about five minutes, even though to them it seemed like an eternity, the thumping stopped. Apparently, the doctor had given up. Or maybe that was just what he wanted them to think......

"I'm going to turn the lights on." Sally stated, slowly inching for the light switch on the left wall.

Her two companions simply nodded and watched as the dark outline of her figure moved slowly towards the switch. A few seconds later the room was illuminated in an only slightly comforting glow. Duo blinked his eyes, adjusting to the bright light. When his vision came back into focus, he scanned the room they were currently in, and gasped at what he saw.

"Quatre!" Sally shouted before the two men with her could say anything. The blond haired boy was hanging from the ceiling, face pale and arms hanging limply at his sides. He was hanging by the telephone chord, the wire wrapped tightly around his neck and suspending him several feet above the carpeted floor.

Duo risked pulling a chair away from their barricade and climbed onto it. He reached over for the chord and started unwrapping the wire from around his fellow pilot's neck.

"We need to get him down."

"Is there any scotch left?"

"Blast it Noin, that's your second bottle!!!"

"Well, maybe I'm drink myself to death before the ghosts can get me."

"They haven't come back yet..."

"Hey, has anyone noticed that Dorothy's missing?" Relena asked.

"No." everyone else responded simultaneously.

"Well, don't you think we should look for her?"

"No." everyone once again answered. 

The idea of getting out through the windows had long since been forgotten. There was no way any of them could possibly get them to open. So instead, the group had decided to sit down and busy themselves until their companions came back.

"Do you think Duo and the others got the lock-down to reverse?" Catherine asked.

"Are the windows open?" Zechs asked.

"No."

"I want to get out of here." Relena whined, "I personally blame all of you for getting me into this horrifying situation."

"What'ver." Noin slurred in drunken speech.

"I don't think he's breathing." Trieze said, looking down at the younger boy in front of him.

"Come on, Q-man!! don't quit on me now!!" Duo half begged, half screamed at the blond, Arabian pilot.

"Move aside." Sally ordered, pushing Treize and Duo over, "I'll give him mouth to mouth." 

She then proceeded to administer CPR to the unconscious Quatre.

"Wake up, dammit." she said between breaths.

After nearly five minutes with no results she was about to give up. Suddenly, Quatre started sputtering and gasped for air.

"Quatre!" Duo shouted, happy his friend was alive.

"House....phone.....ghost!!! You guys didn't hear me shouting!!??" Quatre screamed, fully awake and seriously ticked.

"Um.....no......" Duo mumbled, fully aware of what could happen when the Sandrock's pilot got angry.

"Fine. Now, we need to get out of here. Um....Duo? Why do you have the one door sealed off?"

"Because there's this crazy mad doctor guy after us." Duo explained. Then, he took in what Quatre had just said, "What do you mean, _the one door?_"

"Well, because there's that other door in the back of the room. I thought you knew the layout of this house. It's near the back in the shadows so I guess you didn't notice it. That door also connects to the hallway outside."

"Oh shoot....."

At that moment, the back door crashed down, and psychotic and very unwanted face appeared in the outline of the doorframe.

Needless to say, the furniture blocking the other door was moved in record breaking time, and the four people inside were out of there in a flash.

"Was I the only one who heard a 'crash'?" Releena asked, moving her hand to her ear and signaling for everyone to be quiet.

"I don't think so." Catherine said, "What about you, Trowa?"

"I'm not sure, Cathy." he answered, "Let's all be quiet and listen for it again."

The room fell into silence. They all listened for any other strange noises. They were met with nothing. Just as everyone was about to give up and go back to what they had been doing, the steady beat of pounding feet echoed down the hallway. It was only a light patter at first, but the pounding footsteps got closer and closer, and as they did they got louder and louder as well.

All heads turned in the direction of the noise, the hallway where Duo and the others had gone down earlier. Minutes later, a group of four, Duo, Treize, Sally, and Quatre, burst in, screaming and yelling something about a mad scientist. 

Heero, annoyed by the noise, went up to the group and did the one thing he knew. He punched Duo and told him to shut up.

"Hey!! Heero!! What was that for?!" the braided boy shouted, slightly angry.

"Well, at least he isn't screaming his lungs out anymore." Zechs stated.

The others allowed the frightened group to calm down and catch their breath, and then bombarded them with questions.

"What was _that_ all about?"

"Where were you?"

"Mad doctor?!"

"Have you seen Dorothy?"

Duo held his hands up in front of him, "Woah! One question at a time. Let me explain....."

The group quickly explain all that had happened. Quatre's assassination attempt at the hands of one of the house's supernatural residents, the crazy chainsaw wielding doctor, and the scream they heard while running from the psycho specter. 

By the end of the little story, he had several people staring at him with a mix of wide-eyed to disbelieving looks, Catherine cowering in Trowa's arms, and Releena _trying_ to do the same with Heero. She was having little success.

After a few moments of silence, Zechs spoke up, "I think it's safe then to assume that the person who screamed was Dorothy. It's most likely she followed you all down there while we were occupied with 'problems' of our own up here. Now, if this doctor fellow was following you, he didn't come here, which makes me assume we have safety in numbers. In fact, not one dangerous encounter has occurred when we were all together. I'd suggest checking out on Miss Catalonia by all heading down to the basement together and seeing what we can find."

"I don't want to! I'm scared!!" Releena whined

"Come on!"

After some persuasion, they finally got Releena to agree to go down with them. And the group headed down to the basement to see what they could find.

to be continued.........


	3. Part 3

Forward: Well, here's the next part to my Gundam Wing fic. As to the person who asked, sure if you want to put this story on your site fine with me, just give me the address so I can see it. ^^ As always, I don't own anything in this story, so don't sue me. (You'll only get a few Fushigi Yuugi tapes and a pure Jap. Copy of the third Digimon movie anyway….) Enjoy!!! ^^

The Night on Haunted Hill Part 3

By M

"It was down this hallway." Duo explained, leading the group back towards the basement. He smirked to himself, noting that Sally and Treize were staying near the back of their little convoy. 

They eventually reached the door and held their breaths as Duo grabbed the handle and swung it open, placing his hands in front of his face as if to shield himself from anything that may come out. All they were met with was darkness.

"I guess your ghost took a vacation." Lady Une commented staring into to black on the underground level.

"Shut up." Duo mumbled, warily making his way down the steep steps. Now that he was going slower then before, the braided pilot noticed that the old, wooden steps creaked and groaned under his weight. Just as he was about to reach the bottom, the last step let out a particularly loud groan before snapping and causing Duo to fall over onto the floor in a cloud of dust.

"Duo!" Quatre shouted from the top of the steps, where everyone else was still standing.

"I'm fine!!" the other boy shouted back, "Just be careful!! We were lucky that these steps didn't break on us before because they're really old!!!"

Quatre's worried expression stayed on the young man's face, "Not that…._turn around_ Duo."

The urgency in the Sandrock pilot's voice was enough to make Duo comply. He abruptly turned his head, prepared for the worst.

What he met was something he'd seen before just earlier that night, when he had discovered Hilde dead.

A huge pool of blood.

"Oh gods……"

However, unlike before, there was no body. Instead, just a broken, short-circuiting hand-held tape recorder. To be more specific, Dorothy's broken, short circuiting hand-held tape recorder.

He snapped his head back around, "Get down here now!!!"

The others nodded and went down the steps, paying close attention so as to not fall like Duo had.

"It looks like Dorothy's tape recorder." Heero nodded, face devoid of emotion.

"No duh." Duo said, his voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

Heero shot him a glare before turning back to the item.

Carefully avoiding the splatters of still-warm blood, the 01 pilot pulled the camera out of it's crimson surroundings and fumbled around with some of the circuits, trying to get the contraption functioning again.

While he was doing this, Zechs took the opportunity to turn on the lights and look around. He flipped the switch, momentarily blinding everyone, then examined the blood and the surrounding area. Noticing that the blood formed a bit of a path leading to the back wall, he followed the trail, perhaps they would be able to confirm that this was, indeed, Dorothy, even if there was really no one else it could really be. He became confused when the trail hit the wall, then went up….

"Oh my…." He trailed off.

"What s'it?" Noin asked, still somewhat drunk.

"Look at this." Zechs ordered.

Everyone except for Heero, who was still working on the camera, and Releena, who was still trying to get his attention, followed Noin back to Zech's location. They all followed his head up to where the blood dragged against the wall, then across the ceiling and disappeared into on of the corners. As if Dorothy, or whoever this was, had been dragged right through.

"I got it." Heero informed everyone, switching on the camera.

The group rushed over to observe the tiny screen as the camera ran the last few moments of Dorothy Catalonia's life.

"Duo? Guys? Is that you?" they heard her tiny voice ask from the recorder.

A familiar buzzing also played through the speakers and Duo found himself holding his breath.

The camera and Dorothy turned around, only to be met with apparently nothing. 

But Dorothy's scream was real enough as she was seemingly flipped over and dragged upside down and away by the unseen force that had terrified her so. The camera dropped as her scream was abruptly silenced, and the camera stopped playing.

By this time, Catherine and Releena both looked as if they were going to vomit, and Sally was giving quick glances behind her back.

Somewhat recovering from her shocked stupor, Catherine cleared he throat and in a shaky voice said, "I-I think we should go back upstairs now." 

Everyone wholeheartedly agreed.

Reaching the top of the steps, took no time at all for the group, considering they all wanted to get out of that basement as soon as possible. It was unanimously agreed that they would all go back to the main entry room, where they would stay all night until Pagen came to pick Releena up. 

They turned past the room that Duo and the others had earlier barricaded themselves in, Quatre outwardly flinching, and turned down another twist in the corridor, unaware of the hundreds of pairs of pale, ghostly eyes watching them from all directions.

Turning the last corner, Trowa and Catherine, who were in the lead, stopped abruptly. 

"What's wrong?" Treize inquired, noticing that Catherine's face had turned ghost white, and even Trowa looked uncomfortable.

He was answered when Catherine's quivering form suddenly let out a high-pitched scream of terror, and everyone quickly rushed to the doorway to see what she was so frightened of. 

Duo gasped and Une held her hands up to her face.

Laying in the middle of the room were three bodies. Well, in the case of Hildie and Dorothy, the remains of three bodies. Hildie's limp, sickly pale form had been moved from the room she and Duo had been using as their control center, a trail of blood across the room and to the opposite hall. WuFei's body was also on the ground, dull, black eyes still slightly glazed over from the alcohol he had drunk before his untimely demise. The third body confirmed without a shadow of a doubt that Dorothy had in fact been the victim of spiritual fowl play. A second trail of blood started from, shockingly, but not surprisingly, the wall at the far end of the room, where there were no doors or windows. It was slashed and covered, one could say, caked in blood. One arm was bent at a slightly strange angle, and her face was frozen in an eternal scream of fright.

Heero flinched slightly as Releena tightened her already tight grip on his arm. He gave a slight jerk, trying to tell her that he wanted the blood circulation in his arm to return to normal. However, the gentle movement was enough to startle the young Peacecraft girl and cause her to pull away.

She stumbled over herself and fell backwards landing on her rear right next to the bodies. She placed her hands to her face, and just stared at the unmoving forms, eyes getting wider and wider, and face getting paler and paler.

No one made a move to help her. They were too disgusted and shocked by the whole scene to move a muscle. So she just sat there, and sat there, and sat there, until finally she couldn't hold it in any longer.

Releena pushed herself up, hand falling into a puddle of blood, and screamed for all she was worth before running out of the room, towards the steps leading upstairs. 

"Releena!" Zechs yelled, a hint of annoyance in his voice, "Get back here!" and before anyone could stop him, he broke away from the group and ran up, taking the steps two at a time, after her.

"Do you think we should go after her?" Treize inquired.

"Nah." Duo said, "Zechs can take care of himself. Those two will be back before you know it. In the meantime however……" he said, turning his head and looking towards the three bodies, "I really really would like it if someone would get rid of those things."

He gazed at Trowa, who shook his head while staring at Catherine, then at Heero, who's look alone said 'no'.

"Well," he said, "Then what do we do? I for one, don't want to spend the rest of the night staring at them."

"Well," Sally said, "Since Zechs and Releena are already up there, I suggest that we all get our bags and settle in the bedrooms upstairs. They're all pretty close together, so we can pair up and take turns keeping watch for any strange happenings until mourning comes."

"If it comes." Une mumbled.

"I guess that sounds like a good enough idea." Quatre said cheerfully, trying to lighten the bleak mood.

"Me too." Duo agreed.

Heero nodded and Catherine and Trowa looked relieved.

"So then," Duo started, making a sweeping motion with his arm, "Let's head up-"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyaaaaa!!!!!" a high-pitched voice screeched from above them, "Heeeeeeeellllllllllllllpppppppppp!!!!"

Noin shot her head up, having finally recovered from her drunken state, "Miss Reelena! Zechs!" she shouted, rushing up the stairs.

Treize, Quatre, Duo, and the others were right behind her.

To be continued……

Sorry it's so short. ^^ I'll work hard on the next part, but I've got life, oekaki, and a bunch of other unfinished stories to work on as well.


End file.
